Whispers
by Heartless demon wolf
Summary: They never realized just how much their feelings for each other would affect the world around them.


**Author's Note: This is a one-shot that I've been waiting to do for a while once I thought of it. Special thanks to my friend, ivedonestranger for helping me flesh out the idea a bit more before I wrote it. Naturally it's not edited and naturally as you'll come to expect in my stories by now, Terra never betrayed the Titans. I apologize for any errors you encounter. Once you read all the way through I'll have a rare author's note on the bottom of the story so please read and give me your thoughts on it after the story please. Enjoy and please read and review, I worked hard on this story.**

* * *

It ended faster then either of them were expecting.

After their trip from Tokyo, Robin and Starfire realized that their relationship simply was not the happily ever after they had thought.

Robin was to stubborn and was not as romantic as Starfire wanted when they were together, he tried, everyone in the tower knew that he did. But the two of them just were not as compatible as they thought, their conversations often got awkward and stale, Robin's jokes while they did make Starfire giggle, didn't really make her laugh.

Starfire felt the fire of their passion slowly dwindle over the course of the three months they dated, Robin cared for her deeply, she knew that.

But she also knew that their heart wasn't in it as it was in the beginning, she was carefree and optimistic, always wanting to show her love for him, and he was quiet and serious, not wanting to go as far in such public places.

So eventually her heart sank and she realized as clear as day that she didn't love him like she thought once she truly got to know him, she had seen his eyes, he had revealed his real name and even spoke about his past...but by now all of the Titans, both the original and at a much later time honorary had been shown and told the same by the young man and she no longer felt special.

When she ended it when him, in his bedroom he looked...hurt, he swallowed the saliva in throat loudly, blinked his unmasked ocean blue eyes, took a deep breath and exhaled but nodded with nothing more than a simple "I understand."

To his credit no tears, anger or begging followed the disappointed and dejected look on his face.

She cried, naturally. Hard and for three days. Said she wanted nothing more then to be his best friend and wish him the best on finding the one who would truly love him but she knew in her heart that she was not the one.

They didn't have much in common, their personalities were widely different and she came to understand with her time on Earth that though opposites attracted for some, for them...it just didn't work.

Richard was sincere when he told her that she hope she found someone who made her happy and loved her like the queen he knew she would be one day and with that...the most famous couple in Jump City, California was over.

It only lasted three months.

So they stayed friends, kept nothing from each other and enjoyed each other's company as they had done before they dated.

But the spark that attracted them was no longer there, and they focused on other hobbies and goals, and learned that they were better as friends then they were as a couple, glad that they never went farther then some kisses, and over the clothes action when alone, both out of embarrassment and not wanting to go farther until they were ready.

Starfire got much more serious with her training, with learning more of the world, with hanging with her friends, both in and out of the tower and making new ones along the way, studied and meditated more with Raven, learned how to cook and built a car along with how to use machines more effectively with Cyborg, laughed and spent more time with Jinx and Terra when they left the tower together and played video games and watched movies with Beast Boy.

Out of all of them though, from her hand to hand combat with Robin, her study in magic with Raven and Jinx even if she couldn't use it, learning more of the world with Terra and taking apart and assembling machines with Cyborg including his car, it was Beast Boy who cheered her up and made her laugh more then anyone after the break up.

After nine months of being with friends, meeting new people, learning more about the city and the world and even flirting with a few men she found attractive, her heart, mind and soul healed completely and she found herself getting closer and closer to Beast Boy, until she woke up one morning, seeing him scratch his head at the island table with just the two of them as he ate his cereal and turned his head to give her his trademark smile that she felt her heart skip a beat and in her embarrassment could only give a nervous smile in return.

She had fallen for the changeling and she knew in her heart that he was the one for her.

After talking in private to Raven, Jinx, Terra, Kole, Argent, Pantha and even Wonder Woman herself, Starfire finally gathered up the nerves to find him alone playing a video game and once she caught his attention, she asked him out on a date.

To say he was shocked and surprised was an understatement, his eyes grew wide and he dropped his controller from his hands before asking a simple question.

"A-are you sure?" He questioned in a soft but serious tone as she gave a gentle smile and nodded causing him to give a large grin as he physically fist pumped into the air and agreed.

The first time they went out, she had to repeatedly tell him that she was having a good time, it was getting a bit tiring but the way he treated her was the exact opposite of how Robin had, not to say that Robin was cold or cruel but he tried way to hard and it really annoyed her and got silent more times then she could count.

With Garfield, it was never awkward and she smiled and laughed so much that it hurt, she had an amazing, amazing time and he really took notice of everything she said or did during the time, it was one she didn't regret in the least as they stood outside her bedroom and smiled before he said that he had a blast, holding her hands before telling her goodnight.

There was no kiss, no declarations of love or silence until she was alone in the room, the smile that she had since the start didn't leave her face until she fell asleep.

By the third date, they were holding hands and teasing each other, never making it to uncomfortable for those in the tower, Jinx naturally teased them but could tell their relationship was genuine and once Terra noticed she joined Jinx for a while before the two backed off, their fun over and laughing as the two blushed.

The fourth date was when they kissed for the first time, Beast Boy was stuttering and nervous, nearly sweating and trying the classic yawning move to place his arm over her shoulder making Starfire roll her eyes before turning her head, leaning down and kissed him, it was short, simple and passionate but it was natural and the smile on his face never left for the entire night as she leaned down and placed her head on his shoulder.

During the fifth, they told all the other Titans, and after a celebration which made her heart hurt with the memories of being reminded of the team doing the very same for her and Robin, she was comforted by her mate and relaxed enough for the two to go out a few days later for their sixth and that's when the media caught wind.

"-Can't believe she's picked the short, green kid over a hunk like Robin, even Cyborg or Aqualad would have been a better choice. What a fucking waste." The voice of the woman surrounded by her friends whispered, she wasn't aware of the fact that Beast Boy could hear her, even though they sat in a booth three tables over.

Garfield couldn't keep the scowl from his face as he slowly lowered his vegetarian pizza from his lips and placed it on his plate, which made Starfire glance up from her T-communicator from which she was texting Kole and notice the anger and hurt on her boyfriend's face.

"Beast Boy, what's wrong?" She asked giving him her full attention as she quickly texted Kole that she had to go and would talk later before snapping the device shut and placing it on the table in front of her, reaching for his right hand with her left as his ears dropped and he pushed his plate to the side, no longer having an apatite.

"Do you think I'm handsome, Kori?" He questioned very softly so that only she could hear as she frowned at the question.

"You're adorable, my mate." She answered with a loving smile which quickly diminished when he didn't return it.

"I mean...do you find me...attractive?" He stuttered hesitantly as she looked at him in confusion before narrowing her eyes at his sudden lack of self confidence.

"I find you cute, BB. But we didn't fall in love with each other because of our appearance. We connect, on many different things. We have shown each other sides of us that no one has ever seen, relied on each other even if we fight and laid bare our feelings on any topic even if we disagree. We are like any couple, having both good and bad days. And you're a source of light I can always find, even in my darkest days." She spoke with passion and earnest making him give a smile smile as he intertwined their fingers tightly.

"Always know what to say, huh?" He chuckled softly making her giggle with a smirk.

"For you, always. Where is this coming from, my mate?" She wondered as he shook his head.

"It's nothing, just...was curious is all." He answered as she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Garfield…" She drew out slowly and softly, the very first thing she asked the night they went out on their first date was that they keep no secrets from each other, no matter how painful which he swore he would never do.

He sighed loudly, knowing that lying to her was something he promised he wouldn't do to her as he glanced at the group who were now in deep conversation with each other.

"I overheard some people say that they couldn't believe you picked me over...more handsome heroes." He answered honestly as she leaned her head back slowly in shock before her eyes turned completely green.

"Who?" She whispered dangerously as he tightened the grip on their fingers in an attempt to calm her down while she surveyed the restaurant, which was not very crowded tonight.

"Hey, it doesn't matter. Everyone has their own opinion, and we have to respect that, babe. Some people don't like us being together. That's their problem, not ours, alright?" He spoke calmly as he looked into her eyes until she finally settled down and returned her eyes to their normal color, taking a deep breath before she nodded.

"Can't believe such a smoking hot babe is with the freak." A man two tables down from them spoke loud enough for them to hear it, with those words Beast Boy nearly lost it and slammed his left hand down onto the table loudly before trying to stand up, brought back down with ease back into his seat by Starfire who took his other hand in her own.

"That is his option, my mate. You said so yourself, fighting with innocent civilians because they do not approve of our relationship will do nothing to change their mind and land us in trouble, possibly with the law." Starfire stated firmly, looking deep into his eyes as he growled, his hands balled tight into fist as she ignored the pain and his teeth grinding together before he took a long, slow, deep breath and nodded as he exhaled, flinching as he noticed he hurt her as she merely smiled in understanding.

"What to get out of here?" He asked sadly as she nodded with a disheartening frown.

"That would be wise." She agreed as they got up, paid for their meals and keeping Beast Boy firmly to the right of her as they walked past the asshole, left into the cold wind, flying and transforming into the air as they looked around town for something else to do and to calm their angered nerves.

* * *

Robin took his mug of hot coffee in his right hand from the wooden desk in the Evidence Room and took a sip as he turned the page in his newspaper, taking a small break from trying to find clues of where Jinx's former members of the H.I.V.E five were hiding after they had robbed a bank a few days ago, making him question just how they escaped their imprisonment of ice a year ago along with nearly all the other villains save for Brain, having a hunch that Red X, possibly Blackfire or even Slade could have been behind it, if that was even possible before he did a spit take onto the paper at the headline that caught his eyes.

It was on page three, which was rare since the Teen Titans West didn't get nearly as much praise from the News as they once did three years ago so any of them being mentioned so early must have been important.

_**Starfire and Beast Boy, dating?**_

Was the headline that made him nearly burn himself as he slowly rubbed his unmasked eyes with his ungloved left hand and sighed loudly.

He knew that it would come up sooner or later but even after all this time it still stung, not at the fact that she connected more with Garfield, that was a given with how in synch their personalities were but at how he didn't try hard enough to keep the two of them together.

He meant it when he told her that he was happy for her when they told all the Titans that they were dating but it was still a sore subject for Richard himself.

He sighed once more before snorting loudly at the fact that it took the city so long to notice or report on it before looking closely at the photo that was printed, of the two of them holding hands in the park, having a picnic.

Starfire's head was tilted back and her mouth was opened wide, tearing running down her face, no doubt laughing hard at a joke Beast Boy told her while he had a goofy, if honest smile on his face, their fourth date if Robin remembered correctly.

He smiled before reading the article and narrowed his eyes, his fingers gripping the papers tightly at the words he read, the frown of disapproval never leaving his face before he finally tossed the papers to the side of him in rage once he finished reading it all.

He spilled his coffee on the ground in his anger but ignored it before placing the mug back onto the desk and laying his hands palms spread wide on the table as he snarled.

"What a load of trash." He spat out loud to himself, before taking another deep breath and once he exhaled, decided that his break was over.

His joy with reading the paper and the events on it, soured by the negative words written and hurting his heart more with the thought that some people simply couldn't stand the idea of the alien and shapeshifter together in a romantic light as he got back to work, feeling bad of the harsh words and criticism his friends were painted in.

* * *

"Jinx, you seen my-" Cyborg didn't finish his sentence as he opened the door to his room, not seeing his girlfriend of four months in their shared space as he rolled his right eye and went towards the open laptop laying on the steel desk to the right of him after it caught his eye.

"How many times I gotta tell that girl to stop wasting power to the damn tower, hey that rhythms." He chuckled to himself with a grin before reaching with his right hand to close it until a video caught his attention.

_**Should Starfire have chosen another lover?**_

It was titled and made him pause as he sat down on the leather chair with wheels underneath and started the entire thing over, the video nearly halfway over before it was paused and Cyborg questioned why his girlfriend would leave a video on their shared laptop halfway finished as he raised an eyebrow and despite having a bad feeling, clicked on it.

Half through, nearly to where Jinx no doubt stopped he understood completely why she didn't want to see it through.

The man and woman on the channel who talked, argued and even joked spoke of all the men in the Teen Titans, East, West, North and South and even spoke of members of the Justice League and more then once of the women of who they thought was more suitable for the alien powerhouse and naturally for Beast Boy as well but one thing they did firmly, almost eagerly agree on was that they hated the thought of Starfire and Beast Boy together.

Victor was so angry he came inches away from smashing the laptop with his fist before he stopped himself at the last second and very slowly took a deep breath.

Instead he scrolled down to the comments and almost immediately regretted it, his eye widening in absolute shock and disgust at the praise the pair got for their views on just who they thought was a better choice for the couple and nearly despising the thought of his friends being together romantically.

There were a few, but it was small, very, very small of those who supported the couple and those that did would get shouted at with really nasty, harsh and downright cruel words of those that sided with BB and Star, both sides writing very lengthy, detailed reasons as to why they either loved or hated the two Titans together.

Cyborg slammed the laptop closed with a shout of rage, he closed it with such force that it cracked in half under his metal hand, knowing that he no doubt had to built a new one and he had half a mind to track down the IP address of those who could not stand the idea before he stopped himself, it was their own opinions and as much as much as he was tempted to he could not change that and he was a hero, one of the good guys first and foremost he reminded himself as he leaned back into the chair, the second in command of Teen Titans West placed his right hand over his face and wept.

Why did people really have such hatred towards the lovers?

* * *

Terra erected a pillar of stone in front of her quick enough to dodge the trio spears of black magic that was hurled her way before sliding swiftly to the right and encasing her left hand in her yellow aura summoned a giant slab of rock and metal from the ground to crush Raven who floated high above her into the ceiling whose eyes widen from the sudden attack before she narrowed them and whispering her manta quickly before she cleaved the stone and metal in two with both hands thrown in front of her with her magic before speaking her magic and wrapping the meta human to the ground in her own element who groaned and struggled to get out of the chains, trying to bait Raven towards her for a counter attack.

"Perhaps a break is in order." Raven asked as she floated down towards her friend, who scoffed forgetting all about her plan of attack before blowing a stray piece of blond hair from her face.

"What? No, I fucking had you and you know it!" She argued making Raven give a small smirk before it disappeared completely.

"Terra, your counter attack was obvious since you have to use the ground for your powers, I'll admit I would have been caught off guard but you need a new strategy." Raven said in a tone that didn't leave any room for an argument as the meta human groaned then sighed before she was released from her chains, standing up slowly before she slid the goggles that were on her face down to her neck and crossed her arms before Raven joined her on the ground.

"I'll fucking come up with a surprise you won't see coming after our break, Rachel." Terra spat back, her eyes narrowed in frustration before her face soften to concern seeing Raven's face hold an emotion Terra had never seen before it disappeared as quickly as it came.

"Hey, you ok?" She questioned the magical Titan who slowly nodded.

"Yeah, sorry. It's just been a while since I heard my real name. Starting to regret telling you and the other Titans." Raven answered with a shake of her head as Terra grinned and linked her hands together behind her head.

"No you don't. You like how we all don't keep shit from each other anymore, it will just take some time getting used to, that's all, Rachel." Terra laughed causing Raven to roll her eyes with an amused expression.

"Don't push your luck, Rocky." She snapped back with a smirk and followed the blond towards the bench to rest who tossed her a bottle of ice cold water which she caught without hesitation.

"You know you love it, Emo." Terra sneered as Raven gave a soft chuckle and sat down alongside her friend, popping open the cap before she took a long drink of the refreshing water.

"Is Jinx still joining us?" Raven questioned to Terra who was pouring a bit of the water over her face and shook her head before running a dirty, sweaty gloved hand over it as she shrugged.

"She said she would, let me call her to make sure she's still coming." She answered before taking out her T-communicator clipped to the back of her short jeans and flipping the device open to click on Jinx's name, Raven was silent as Terra was doing nothing more then catching her breath as it rung three times before Jinx answered.

"Jinx here." The hex witch answered as the two saw from the video that she was outside, but where they didn't know.

"Hey Jinx, it's Terra. You still coming down to spar with us, or nah?" Terra asked making Jinx's eyes widen as she took another inhale of her cigarette.

"Shit, I forgot. Sorry girls. I'll be there soon just had...to get outside and think of something plus I had an issue in the bathroom so I needed a smoke. I'll see you girls after I'm done, promise." Jinx's voice sounded annoyed as she looked away from the screen.

"Issue?" Terra asked in puzzlement before it clicked in her mind and she blushed in embarrassment.

"Right, Aunt Flo came to visit, got it-"

"Terra!" Jinx snapped in rage, her eyes glowing pink as Terra laughed forcing Raven to groan silently to herself.

"Relax, Voodoo, it's just us and we all go through it. Don't get your panties in a twist. Thought you were trying to quit smoking though?" Terra asked in confusion before Jinx could cuss her out in rage as she visibly gritted her teeth, her eyes still glowing pink wanting so badly to use her magic on the other metahuman for embarrassing her, even though she had a point.

"The key word being trying, Rocky. Anyway I'll see you girls soon." Jinx answered before disconnecting as Terra chuckled with a shake of her head.

"You're impossible." Raven growled to her friend with scoffed.

"Not my fault the rest of you girls get so tickled pink about it like we haven't gone through it for years at this point, grow up." Terra replied in annoyance before she stretched her arms over her head with a yawn.

Raven didn't even think that answer merited a response as she did have a point which made her not doing anything but drink more water.

"So what do you think she was thinking about?" Terra asked to keep the conversation going, not liking awkward pauses as Raven sighed loudly.

"I think I have an idea." She answered softly as her mind flashed back to three days ago when she had an incident she rather forget.

* * *

Raven gripped the tea cup with the fingers of her left hand and brought it to her lips before taking a sip, using her right to text Herald back with a small smile as she waited for her order to be called in the restaurant she sat in, naturally making it a to go order.

She had to admit that Malcom Duncan was starting to grow on her, being apart of Teen Titans North and following as second in command to Kole Weathers who had grown into a very capable and able leader and she found herself talking to the brown skinned man quite a lot, either by texts or video chats and was even entertaining the idea of meeting him again in person to hang out, though she didn't know if it was as a friend or a date just yet.

The fact that they were able to go to different dimensions together and were well verse in magic made Raven question what other interest they had together and it made her wonder if maybe she was ready to give dating a shot, seeing as how it worked for Beast Boy and Starfire not to mention Cyborg and Jinx, but she wasn't them.

It took a lot of time, effort and patience for her to open up herself to anyone, either as a friend or more and she had to admit that part of her still wondered if there could be anything between her and Robin.

She's known Richard for years and they connected in ways she didn't want to even think about while texting Malcom and yet...he never made a move which made her slightly annoyed at herself that she hadn't even given him the opportunity even when they were alone.

He could not read her mind and she did not want to push him if he was not ready to be more than friends but Herald seemed to want to give it a shot and it made Raven question just what she should do or better yet who she should talk to if any women she knew would understand what she was going through.

She was debating with herself to talk to Hawkgirl or even Zatanna but disregard the thought immediately, knowing from what she heard at least that Hawkgirl was a very blunt woman and Zatanna herself held nothing but disdain for the half-demon even though they were both heroes.

Raven sighed loudly, about to run through other women who could possibly help her with her problem before a voice caught her attention.

"That alien sure has a juicy ass on her, can't believe such a fucking sexy woman is banging such an ugly piece of shit. Must be a pity fuck for the kid that looks like puke. If it was me, I'd give her one hell of a fucking lay." An obnoxious and frankly disrespectful man chortled to his buddies to the right of where Raven sat as her eyes flashed black in rage, her other set of eyes threatening to emerge as a lightbulb above the table suddenly exploded making everyone gasp in shock and forcing Raven to hold back the darker impulses she had on her mind as she very slowly pushed back the darkness.

Her thoughts on the two men she was interested in went to the back of her mind as she placed her cup down before she broke it, clenching her T-communicator hard enough in her hand that it was starting to hurt as she focused on punishing the man in some way, ignoring her emoticlones as they shouted at each other while trying to remind her that this man was innocent and that his words didn't matter but the anger in her heart for wanting to stand up for her friends overruled any sense of logic as Rage slowly crept to the forefront, awaiting her turn to strike.

Silent as a mouse, Raven waited until the waitress came up to their table and placed her pot of scalding hot coffee down in front of them before she used her magic to tip it over into the man's lap who screamed in both pain and panic as he dropped to ground, the waitress freaking out and apologizing, Raven did her best to make it all seem like an accident so the woman would not get into any trouble, she hoped as her order was called and she got up, grabbed her food and left, clipping her device onto her utility belt as she lifted into the air and flew away, a thin smile on her face as Rage settled down once more.

No one bad mouthed her friends if she had any say in it.

* * *

"Yo, Rach?!" Terra shouted at the woman who blinked before snapping out of her memory as Raven glared at her friend.

"Going to tell me what the hell you were smiling for?" Terra asked in confusion as Raven could only give a small chuckle.

"It's nothing, just a fun memory is all. Jinx is here," Raven spoke as they both turned their heads to see the young pink haired woman come towards them. "And she does not look happy, ready to continue our training?" She asked as Terra gave an evil grin.

"Let's fucking do this!" She laughed before putting her goggles back on and lighting her hands and eyes completely yellow, fully intent on getting a victory, unaware of the scorn her two friends had to deal with just because they chose to pursue each other.

* * *

Koriand'r gave a warm smile as she hooked her left arm around her mate's, glancing down at Garfield who was breathing into his ungloved hands, attempting to warm them before she lit her left hand with a starbolt as he sighed in relief of the warmth before thanking her making her give a large smile in return as she leaned her head down to touch his own who chuckled as they walked towards the entrance of the tower, their day of fun and games over for the night.

"I love you, Garfield." She spoke quietly but honestly making him freeze in his tracks as he looked up and into her eyes, a loving smile on his face as he leaned up and softly kissed her lips who returned the favor without any hesitation.

"I love you to, Koriand'r." He answered with as much passion as he could once they separated for air before she lifted a foot into the sky with his arms in her own and kissed him again as he gave no complaints.

Some people were against them, and some people supported them, that was something they could never change but through it all, thick or thin, good days or bad, Garfield Mark Logan and Princess Koriand'r of Tamaran knew deep in their hearts that they would always be in the other's corner.

No matter what life threw their way.

* * *

**Author's Note: Welcome to the end, I hope you enjoyed it. I was wondering if anyone would be interested in reading a sequel to this with a Robin, Raven, and Herald love triangle multichapter or if you would like to read a story about a Terra one-shot with some natural Beastfire in it of course as she goes through the day to day life with the Titans. I might just make a poll on this, so I'll go make that and please vote on it on my profile, I'll give you all until next Sunday my fans. Thanks for reading and have a good day/night. Until next time. **


End file.
